food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Coffee/Story
'Fondness Story' 'I. Blaze' When I was summoned to the world by the humans, the drink known as "coffee" that is my namesake had not yet been accepted by people. People fear the unknown. They called it "the demon's drink". But, the cooking attendant who summoned me didn't think so. "You are truly a gift from the Gods." He said as he saw me. "I will make those stubborn people accept you." It didn't matter to me what he said, because people's opinions don't mean a single thing to me. The food soul that came to him before me- Milk, was of the same mind as me. Thus, we didn't participate much in the cooking attendant's affairs. Until that fateful day. That day a burning flame raged in front of my eyes, an anger like the embers of hell consumed me as if Satan himself was whispering in my ear. "How could this be..." said Milk incredulously as she stood by me watching the scene unfold. "My Lord, My Lord is inside!" She said as she wanted to burst into the flames, but I stopped her. I could no longer feel the binding force of my cooking attendant. "The covenant is broken." I shook my head and said to Milk. "We're too late." The sounds of the fire roaring in front of us grew more intense. It was as if it was sneering and jeering at us for our incompetence. "Oh no..." Milk did not respond. She just stood there motionless, watching the crimson flames rising. I stood next to her and together, we took it all in. 'II. Visitor' The fire destroyed everything connected with him, reducing it to a pile of ashes. I wasn't the least bit interested in what he wanted to do in life, but now I have a burning desire to fulfill his wishes in death. At this moment, Milk who had long turned a deaf ear and a blind eye to the world, had the same mindset as me. Thus, we began discussing how we could change the minds of those who refused to try "the demon's drink." After much deliberation, we decided to open the first coffee house in the busiest town in the land, Gloriville. To bring "the demon's drink" close to mankind. But this decision was riddled with problems that could not be ignored. Problems like, where we would get the money to open a coffee house, and whether a human would be willing to rent or sell a shop to a food soul? Just when we were at our wits end, she appeared before us. She was an elegant food soul with a gentle smile and a soft voice. She said, "Don't worry about the capital outlay and the storefront issues, I will help you make the dreams he spoke of before his death come true." As I recall, cooking attendants never had dealings with any other food souls. When I asked her why she wanted to help us, her gentle smile was mixed with the slightest hint of loneliness. She shook her head, and didn't answer my question. 'III. Doubts' Everything went much better than I imagined. With the help of the food soul, the "Satan Coffee House" opened in Gloriville, the most prosperous town in the land. But she was nowhere to be seen once the store opened. Much to our surprise, the coffee house was mobbed with constant stream of visitors from opening day. However, upon seeing the thriving business and Milk running around like a chicken without a head, my heart was filled with a strange sense of displeasure. "It seems the earthlings can accept the demon's drink after all?" "So how come Satan's Coffee house was so quickly accepted by people here?" When I was in doubt and felt uneasy, the food soul who had helped us appeared before me once again. "If only he could see how busy the coffee house is, he would certainly feel a great sense of gratification." "You have come here to talk with me about something today?" I sat down beside her, and looked out toward the sky not far away. The light of the sunset painted the sky with fire, and the white clouds were dyed with a blush of crimson and gold. Enthralled by the beauty of the scenery, the food soul didn't even turn to look at me, but rather stared off into the distance just as I did. In her gentle whisper, she slowly revealed to me a fact that had never crossed my mind. Suddenly the cooking attendant in my memories became as unfamiliar to me as a stranger. 'IV. Truth' What I heard was a completely different story from what I was used to. I have always believed that the enemies of the cooking attendant were the extremists reluctant to accept "the demon's drink." But this turned out this not to be so. His enemies are those who bear ill will toward the food souls. "You are a gift from the Gods." "I will surely make those obstinate people accept you." What the cooking attendant said to me was echoing in my ears, and I finally realized the meaning of the words. And I finally understood why My Lord never used the power of the covenant to ask for help when he was in danger. It was because he was already ready to take everything upon himself and die alone. I sat on the roof for a good, long while, as the light sunset faded into an ember and went dark, completely surrounding me in the blackness of night, I didn't notice when the food soul around me had left. I remained there until Milk had finished the chores around the shop, and found me up on the roof. I looked into her eyes as white as the snow and made a decision. "Let's leave this place." "We'll go to live in a place where the humans can't easily find us." She looked at me strangely, staring into my eyes as if trying to gain confirmation as to whether my idea was just capricious whimsy or consciously calculated. After a moment, she nodded and replied to me shortly, "I understand," and didn't say another word. "What do you think?" I continued looking towards the dark sky and wondering. 'V. Coffee' In the 280th year of the King's Calendar, there was a schism between the cooking attendant and the food souls. One side thought that, "The food souls should be equal to the humans," while the other side make a stand against this movement. In the 285th year of the King's Calendar, the cooking attendant heading the peaceful coexistence faction, summoned a food soul by the name of Coffee. At that time, most people who could not accept the food soul named Coffee as a companion, were also unable to accept the new drink called coffee. It was during this dilemma that the cooking attendant thought it was a golden opportunity that only comes around every once in a blue moon. On one hand, he was committed to promoting the unique flavor of the coffee beverage to the world. On the other hand, he is also actively involved in convincing the various forces to upgrade the status of the food souls in human society. In the 298th year of the King's Calendar, coffee finally became one of the drinks that could be legally sold in the Gloriville. However, in the same year, the opposition believed that they could no longer allow the cooking attendants to have free reign and carte blanche, so they organized a complete and thorough assassination plot. The cooking attendant who had realized what was going on chose to leave the world and tell the story to a female food soul who had been corresponding with him by mail. In the letters, the cooking attendant detailed his wishes that his own food soul could first see coffee accepted by the world, and then tell everything to them. After his death, as expected, the female food soul helped Coffee and Milk open the first Coffee House in the busy town. To let them see their cooking attendant's achievement. And then, at the opportune moment, tell everything to the food soul named Coffee. Coffee made a shocking decision after hearing the whole story. He closed the coffee house in the bustling metropolis and moved it to a solitary location in a dense forest. "The Satan Coffee House." Decades later, the 300th year of the King's Calendar, would be a seminal year in the annals of food souls welcomed the opening of the first small coffee house. Category:Food Soul Story